


I don't want to see

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing with Dean, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sam scolding Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you are the youngest Winchester and<br/>Imagine you saw Dean having sex with a woman in his room. You upset cause you and Sam busy with research. How could he do that? </p><p>YN: Your name</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to see

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar and mispell or something.

Sam and her little sister sitting in the same table with bunch of book on the table map.  
"Where's Dean?" She ask.  
"He's uh, in his room." Sam wish she didn't go to their brother's room.  
"Sam, I want some burger."  
"Go find in the kitchen." She release a heavy sigh.  
"There is nothing in the kitchen except alcohol. I'll go ask Dean." Sam's eyes widen. Try to stop you but you already go to Dean's room. You walk towards his room and knock but no one answer except a weird noise that you don't know what it is. A woman? You open the door.  
"Dean, maybe I can borrow your ca-" You saw him naked, cuddle with a naked lady. Moaning, with dick shoving her pussy.  
"Oh God. Oh God." You slam the door. Dean shock but don't care. Sam see you upset and walk towards the door.  
"Hei! Where are you going?"  
"OUT!" 

+++skipped time+++ 

Three of you now in the restaurant. You still upset about it. How could he do that? Sam and you busy with research and Dean having fun with some girl for his libido needed?  
"Dean?"  
"What?"  
"Give me your blade."  
"For what?"  
"So I can goudge my eyes out." Sam scoff. He understand that feeling. Dean chuckle.  
"Why?"  
"Gosh Dean! That is the part I don't want to see about you. You jerk."  
"It's your fault just enter someone room without permission."  
"Now it is my fault? That time I want to borrow your car for supply run and you- Ugh!" You took a deep breath and release a heavy sigh.  
"Alright, ok. Stop it both of you. Dean, you the older. You should know how to control yourself. Next time, go somewhere else. Find a hotel or something. Don't do it in the bunker. I know her feeling." You smile with Sam scolding Dean.  
"Oh Sam, I love you. Haha." You pat his shoulder twice and wink at Dean.  
"Alright. I surrender. Ok."  
"Good." Sam said. Everything back to relax. No tension.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, if you read this. I'm sorry bout' my writing skill. I know it such a pain to read.


End file.
